Y ahora que hacemos!
by valeriamarpa65
Summary: Kisara y Seto se quedan encerrados en la mansion kaiba que pasara mientras ellos dos esten solos


Hola de nuevo ahora les traigo una nueva historia de Yu gi oh dedicada especialmente a love stories on my mind lo prometido es deuda aquí un fic de nuestro Seto bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews

Una noche lluviosa en la Ciudad Domino, hacia bastante frio, parecia como si fuera haber un diluvio pero una chica, peliblanca, ojiazul, de tez blanca, corría velozmente para que no la mojara tanto la lluvia y pudiera llegar a su cita de trabajo, con nada mas ni nada menos que Seto Kaiba el presidente de Kaiba corp y también conocido como el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad.

-Vamos Kisara si se puede nadamas falta que cruces la calle para llegar a tiempo decía kisara mientras corría

Kisara por fin llego a la mansión Kaiba, mojada pero llego a tiempo, toco el timbre de la mansión, y el mayordomo Roland la atendió

-Buenas noches señorita Kisara dijo Roland cortésmente abriendo la reja de la mansión.- Pase por favor el señor Kaiba la esta esperando dice Roland señalando el sofá para que se sentara.

-Buenas noches Roland, muchas gracias dice Kisara con una gran sonrisa

-Oye Seto ya llego tu novia Kisara dice Mokuba con una sonrisa picara

-Cállate Mokuba, ella no es mi novia dice Seto con una cara de enfado

- Entonces que hace aquí dice Mokuba con carita de perrito regañado

- Vino aquí para arreglar conmigo unos asuntos de la empresa, ya que ella le interesan mucho los discos de duelo dice Kaiba serio y de mal humor

-De acuerdo hermano pero no te esponjes era solo una bromita dice Mokuba con cara de bromista encogiendo los hombros

Kisara esperando en la sala de la mansión escucho unos pasos que iba bajando las escaleras, vio a Seto Kaiba bajar junto con Mokuba, Se veía muy apuesto con su camisa negra, pantalones de vestir negros,su gabardina y zapatos de vestir negros.

-Se ve muy guapo dice Kisara con un leve sonrojo al ver a Seto

Hola Kisara dice Mokuba con una sonrisa muy alegre

Hola Mokuba cuanto has crecido ehh dice Kisara con una sonrisa

Jajaja gracias Kisara dice Mokuba con cara tierna

-Buenas noche, Kisara dice Seto muy serio

Buenas noches, Seto dice Kisara también seria

-Kisara pasemos a mi estudio ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente de los asuntos de nuestras empresas dice Seto señalando su estudio

-Claro dice Kisara asintiendo

Kisara paso primero que Seto ya que el era todo un caballero pero el olor a rosas que emanaba de ella hizo que le diera un suspiro a Seto diciendo:

-Pero que bien huele dice Seto hipnotizado por el aroma

Seto despertó de su shock hablando de los asuntos de su empresa y la de ella, mientras Mokuba y Roland estaban atrás de la puerta oyendo todo,los encerraron con llave y se fueron los dos para dejarlos completamente solos.

Pasaron dos horas de platicar sobre asuntos de trabajo mientras Kisara veía su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 11:00 de la noche

-Ya es muy tarde ya debo regresar a mi casa, pero en eso quedamos verdad Seto dice Kisara en gesto de disculpa.

-Si, claro Kisara, no te preocupes ,pero déjame llevarte a tu casa dice Seto educadamente

- Si muchas gracias Seto Kisara volto hacia el y los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos

Se veían el uno al otro Seto tomo la iniciativa y la iba besar pero, Kisara se alejo

Caminaban hacia la puerta del estudio cunado Seto la intento abrir no pudo y busco sus llaves pero se acordó que se las dio a Mokuba, Kisara al ver la cara de preocupación de Seto se empezó a reir.

-De que te ries dice Seto otra vez molesto

Es que cuando te preocupas tu cara es muy graciosa dice Kisara entre carcajadas

-Oye no es gracioso los dos estamos aquí encerrados y tu no me ayudas dice Seto mas alterado

- Pues diculpeme señor pocos amigos dice Kisara regresándole su contestación

Seto y Kisara se quedaron ahí encerrados esa noche este Seto tenia cobertores para dormir asi que Seto ya mas relajado le dijo a Kisara que se durmiera en el sofá y el se dormiría en el suelo

Seto al darle el cobertor a Kisara sintió su mano mojada y luego acricio su manga para percatarse que también estaban mojados

-¿Oye Kisara quieres cambiarte de ropa?

-No seto seria mucha molestia

-Vamos no quiero que mi socia se resfrie

De acuerdo

Seto saco una bata debajo de un cajón y le dio una a Kisara

-No te preocupes Kisara me volteare para no verte

Kisara se desvestía mientras Seto se preguntaba como seria ella sin ropa puesto que Seto decía que era una mujer muy guapa

-Hay en que estás pensando Seto se deica asi mismo

-Ya Seto puedes voltear decía Kisara muy apenada

Seto volteo y se quedo imactado, al ver a una hermosura de mujer, aunque la bata la cubria se podía apresiar de lo dotada que esta la mujer

Kisara será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

SI

Pero los dos chocaron y de nuevo se quedaron mirando el uno del otro, Seto de nuevo tomo la iniciativa pero, dudo por un momento acercarse a los labios de Kisara, mientras ella lo dejo acercarse y se dieron un beso tierno lo cual comenzó a ser mas apasionado e intenso

Seto empezó a besar su cuello mientras Kisara se dejaba llevr por el momento que nunca se imagino estar haciendo con el

Seto dejo de besarla y le pregunto:

-¿De verdad quieres continuar?

-SI no pares

-Quiero aclarar que yo te amo Kisara deica seto al oído de kisara

-Yo también te amo Seto

Seto comenzó besando sus labios saborendo y explorando la boca de Kisara al igual que ella a el,Seto bajo hacia su cuello besándola hasta llegar a sus homros le empezó a quitar la en ropa interior.

Ella también le empezó a quitar la gabardina y a desbrochar su camisa dejando al descubierto un muy buen cuerpo atlético, se despojaron de todas sus ropas, Ellos se acostaron en la alfombra y estuvieron besando por todas partes de su cuerpo como si dejaran tatuados sus besos al igual que gemidos llenos de placer y haciéndose promesas de amor al llegar al punto final a esto Seto a comodo sus piernas con las de Kisara la verga de Seto entraba y salía en la vagina de Kisara tan suavemente y dolorosamente que ella solto un gemido lleno de placer

AHHH Seto, no pares

Seto la escuchaba perfectamente y la beso en los labios haci concluyendo con su ritual de amor dejándolos completamente exhaustos

-Seto creo que les tendremos que agradecer a Mokuba y Roland por habernos dejado solos no crees dijo Kisara tocando el pecho de Seto

Si creo que se lo agradeceré de alguna manera besándola en la frente y luego en los labios

Y asi se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados del uno del otro siendo la única testigo de su amor la luna.

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
